iPod
by Sara-KatieGrissom
Summary: Music helps you work faster, how'd Grissom help Sara work faster?


The iPod

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to CSI

Spoilers: None in particular, during season seven

Sara stood singing to herself as she went through evidence, Ecklie came in and looked at her.

"Sidle?" She turned to him and he looked at her. "Where's Grissom?"

"No clue, try paging him." She turned back around and began singing again as she returned to the evidence.

"Stop singing!" He left and Sara rolled her eyes, ignoring him.

Ten minutes later Grissom came in the layout room to find Sara singing and writing her findings.

"How are you doing?" As he came to stand beside her.

"Well I'm almost done and I want to kill Ecklie." She looked at him, "he told me to stop singing, music helps me work better. Greg had the stereo in the garage while he works on the car from the Nelson case."

"Don't worry about Ecklie, he's just being Ecklie. Finish up and place the file on my desk before helpping Catherine on her case. I'm taking break, I'll see you later."

"Alright." He let Sara return to her work, he left for the store, to solve Sara's problem with Ecklie. It had been almost two and a half years since her last problem with the asshole, he wsn't going to allow her to get her into trouble.

He went to the mall, going to Ace Electronics, a place Sara went to for music. They knew the manager well.

"Mike." As Grissom looked at the manager.

"Gil, what's up man? Didn't bring my girl along? Whatcha need?" Shaking Grissom's hand.

"I need something Sara can walk around with at the lab, music wise. Boss is bugging her about singing and she works well with music."

"iPod, come with me. I just got a stock in, open it just for her." Grissom followed him to the iPod area. "Nano is just her size, what color for her? Blue or white?"

"You don't happen to have a purple do you?"

"No, but I can give you white and a purple sleeve. Let me guess, purple's her favorite color?"

"Lavendar actually, I need a carrier." Looking at the iPods.

"Armband or beltcarrier?"

"Armband. Is there a way to use it on her computer?"

"I'll give you the system disk, easy to work. If you can't, Sara can."

"It's a surprise for actually." Looking at Mike.

Getting back to the lab with the iPod, Grissom went to Archie who was working on nothing and playing games.

"Archie, what are you working on?" Going over to Archie with the iPod, download wire, $100 gift card and list of songs.

"Nothing right now boss, why?" Looking at Grissom, "iPod, sweet. I didn't realize you had an iPod!"

"It's Sara, I ran the store for her since she's on a double. I need to put these songs on here."

"Sure, give me an hour." He took the iPod and other things.

An hour later Grissom found Sara in breakroom alone, going over he placed the armband and iPod around her arm for her. Sara looked at him as he did so.

"You bought me an iPod?"

"If it helps keep you out of trouble with Ecklie and work without problems. Mike helped me get the right one. I had Archie down load all your favorite songs on it. Besides, I never got you a birthday present last year." He looked at her once finished, she smiled.

"Because I asked you not to, thank you. You're a sweetheart for doing this. How much do I owe you?" She asked as he plugged in her earbuds.

"Nothing and Mike won't tell you either. I want to keep you out of Ecklie's office and if that means buying you and iPod, than I did so. Now get back to work please." He said as he got himself a cup of coffee.

"Yes Boss!" She put her earbuds in her ears and turned on her iPod as she left the breakroom.

The team went out for breakfast later and Nick made a comment.

"Hey Griss, I need my suit picked up from the cleaners for court, will you do so?"

"Why would I?" Looking at Nick, he looked back at Grissom

"Well you ran to the store for Sara."

"So?" Grissom went back to eatting and Sara shook her head.

"That's right, she's Sara." Nick said and went back to eatting.

Grissom looked at Sara and saw her roll her eyes as he thought about what Nick said.

_That's right, she is Sara and I'd do anything for her! She is my life after all!_


End file.
